Kung Fu Panda valentine special
by CHarlestheKING
Summary: it is valentines day in the Valley of Peace, and the village is hosting a Valentines dance. Po wants to ask tigress, and Tigress wants po to ask her to the dance, but something goes wrong; Tigress has disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Charles here. This is my first story so any criticism is appreciated, no matter what you say, but if you do say something bad about it could you please say why. Thanks.**

**I don't own Kfp**

Valentine's Day was fast approaching the Valley of Peace. Everyone was treating each other a kindness that was really only seen on around this day. But there are some who don't know or care about this day. But these people are a special type, cast out from the rest, living alone in the cold, dark world that was China. They are thieves, and February 14th was the day when they'd be the busiest in the Valley because everyone was off their guard… _Crash, Boom, Wham!_ The muscular thieves had just broken into Cixi's Jewels and Apparel, a richly decorated building with gold pinstripes and a bright red dragon on the front. One of the thieves, a fairly tall water buffalo with a muscular upper torso and big, thick horns, had cornered Cixi in a corner surrounded by broken glass.

"Now listen lady, we're just gonna take these jewels and maybe some other valuables and head out. Don't try anything stupid. Or else we take it out on you," he said.  
"Alright boss, we got all of them. Let's get out of here," said another thug.

"Ok let's go. Don't stop for nothing!" said the boss.

They all ran out of the building and headed down the mossy cobblestone street.

"Hold it right there!" said an unknown voice.

"Your reign of thievery is over!" said a second unknown voice.

The thieves looked up and saw to figures standing in the sun on top of a crumbling building.

"Oh no, it's the Dragon Warrior and that tiger guy," shouted one of the thugs.

"I am a Lady!" said Tigress, as she gracefully leaped off the building and landed on her feet.

There was a moment of silence and then…. _Whoosh, bam! _Tigress looked over and saw that Po had finally gotten down from the roof of the building. Po got up and dusted himself up.

"I'm surprised that shack didn't fall. You know with all the weight," he said.

Tigress shook her head and let out a _sigh, _and then her and Po faced the group of criminals and got in their fighting stances. The usually crowded street was empty, not even the crickets in the cages chirped. Absolute silence filled the ears of everyone on the street.

"Listen lady, you can let us go or feel our fists against your furry face," said the group's leader.

"Sorry I can't do that. But I don't think it will be your fist hitting me," said Tigress.

"Ya, alright, get ready to feel the thunda!" said Po.

The thieves rushed towards Po and Tigress, who got ready for them. Po was the first to strike. He dodged a punch then a kick and grabbed the criminal's ankle and swung him into the wall, forcing it to crumble and collapse. Suddenly the air was filled with a white dust, whose origin was unknown. Tigress had taken down two thieves; a fat pig and a crocodile that was missing a few scales. The pig had earned the paralyzing points and was now lying still on the cobblestones, unable to do anything. The crocodile had received the cha wah punch kick and was now frozen in the middle of his punch. One by one the criminals were taken care of. When the dust finally cleared, Po and Tigress were able to see the damage they had done. Aside from the Pig and the Crocodile, all of the criminals were unconscious. The rabbit was thrown into a wall so hard, he never fell out. A water buffalo was lying face down on the cobble and when Po turned around he saw that the worn down shack had indeed, fallen down. People began to emerge out of their houses and businesses to see the carnage. Tigress checked all of the thugs and found the stolen merchandise. She slowly walked down the torn up street and stopped in front of Cixi's Jewels and Apparel. The once beautiful building was now in shambles. The pinstripes were peeling; the red wooden shutters were now hanging on by a thread. As Tigress stepped in, she saw glass everywhere and a little bunny sweeping up the mess.

"I got your items back," said Tigress.

"Thank you Master Tigress. It seems today was not a total loss. Can I have them please?" said Mrs. Cixi.

As Tigress passed the jewels over, Mrs. Cixi looked over them with a worried eye.

"Is this all of them?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tigress.

"Oh dear, this is not good," said Mrs. Cixi.

"What's wrong?" asked Tigress.

At that moment Po came through the door and tapped Tigress on the back as Mrs. Cixi answered Tigress's question.

"Wait a minute Po," whispered Tigress.

"There was a bright red ruby shaped like a heart. It was going to be displayed at the dance, and the winner of the couples dance was going to receive it."

"We'll look for it," said Tigress. "Now what did you want to tell me Po?"

"Ummm ya, one of the bandits got away. I think he had the ruby."

"Alright, we're going after him. We'll get the ruby back Mrs. Cixi," said Tigress and with that she ran outside.

Po stayed behind a little to grab a quick snack at his dad's noodle shop, and as Tigress was running through the mossy streets of rundown buildings and thriving business, she was aware of someone following her. She got to the edge of town and turned around to face her foe, but as she looked back she saw only the town. Then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 hour before the fight**

_Aww man, why is it so hard to ask her. It's just seven simple words; "Do you want to be my valentine?"_ thought Po. The Valentines Dance was tomorrow and Po wanted to be with his valentine: Tigress. He gingerly stepped across the minefield that was his room, and opened his door. Across the wooden hall, Tigress was in her room meditating. _Better not disturb her, _thought Po and he walked down the hallway.

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak. _Po mimicked the sound of the floor under his feet as he made his way to the entrance of the student barracks. As he looked out at over the lush, green valley, he saw Zeng cleaning up the mess from their training earlier.

"Uhhh, hey Zeng," said Po. "Want some help with this?"

"Well if you insist most honorable Dragon Warrior," replied Zeng.

Po bent down and started to pick up shards of faded wood. The sun was up high in the sky beating upon the guys as they cleaned up the courtyard. The wind was blowing, and Po saw Peach tree leaves float down from the sky and land around him.

"Hey Zeng, have you ever told someone you loved them?" asked Po.

"Yes dragon warrior, I have. Only once though, and then she ran away and I never saw her again. Why do you ask?" said Zeng.

"Well it's just, that I am having some trouble asking this person to go to the Dance with me. Do you have any advice?" asked Po.

"You should just tell her the truth and say how you feel about her. Unless it's Master Tigress, she'd probably just hit you," replied Zeng.

_Oh great,_ thought Po. "Thanks Zeng. I'm going to go now."

"Of course Dragon Warrior, it seems the courtyard is clean. Thank you for your help," said Zeng.

Po turned and walked out through the giant wooden doors and breathed in the smell of nature: the Peach tree's scent, wind breathing through the green bamboo forest and the smell of, of… what?

_I know that smell, it smells like NOODLES. _Po, who was suddenly feeling very hungry, began to make his way down the steps.

_Maybe Dad can give me some advice. He surely has been on a few dates before. Maybe I don't need advice. Surely I can ask Tigress without being injured._ Po had reached the bottom of the steps and saw people running towards **Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu**. It looked like the whole village was hungry. Po walked down the street and took in the beauty of the town once again. The houses, freshly painted red, the smell of someone making bean buns and the applecart duck, with an almost depleted stock of apples walking around yelling, "Apples, Apples for sale! Only 2 Yuan each. Best apples in the Valley!" The Apple cart duck kept rolling down the street yelling the same thing over and over again, until he bumped into a furry, black and white mass.

"Good afternoon Master Dragon Warrior," said the duck.

"Good afternoon. How goes the apple business?" asked Po.

"It's going good Dragon Warrior. Here have an apple on the house, and tell your friends," said the duck.

"Thank you. I will be sure to pass on the name of the best apples in the valley. Good day," replied Po, and he continued walking down the street. As he was walking, he got lost in his thoughts again. The noise of the bustling villagers striking up bargains at blue wooden carts disappeared and Po once again went over his plan._ How should I present the question for her? Maybe I could open up a conversation with, "So are you going to the dance tomorrow?" or could I just say "Hi Tigress I have a question for you. Do you want to be my Valentine?" Either way, I have to get her alone._

**So there was chapter 2. cliffhanger right? Anyways, if you have the time it would be nice if you could review. This is CtK, signing off.**


End file.
